Never Leave
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Ron is a bastard, and Lavender can't seem to end it.


**Title:** Never Leave  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lavender/Ron, Hermione/Ron  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 635  
 **Summary:** Ron is a bastard, and Lavender can't seem to end it.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Muggle Studies - Write about someone who continues to do something, even though they know it hurts them. Perhaps they are suffering from unrequited love, perhaps they're addicted to something, maybe they are doing something to help others even though it hurts themselves. You choose.

 **Hogwarts** **School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompt Used - "Oi! Back off mate!" (dialogue)

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Shock

* * *

"I love you."

Lavender stared in shock as Ron proclaimed his love to her. She couldn't believe it. She never thought she'd hear those words out of his mouth.

"Really?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Ron laughed nervously. "R-Really."

Lavender happily clapped her hands and bestowed a strong kiss on Ron's lips. He returned it just as eagerly, and the uneasiness she had felt, when she thought Ron was growing bored, disappeared as Ron's hands moved from her hip to her breasts.

* * *

Lavender forced a smile when Ron immediately dropped her hand when they got to Diagon Alley. He went straight for Harry and Hermione and started talking to them, acting like she wasn't even there.

Ron's eyes lingered on Hermione more than anything or anyone else, and Lavender put on a brave face, acting like her boyfriend, the guy who told her that he loved her, wanting another girl wasn't a big deal.

After all, he was with her. He could be with Hermione if he wanted to, but he still chose her. That had to mean something, right?

Harry, bless his heart, did his best to include her in the conversation. "How have you been, Lavender?" he asked.

She opened her mouth, but before she could answer, Ron cut in. "She's been fine. Now, back to Quidditch..."

Ron always did that, acting as if she shouldn't bother talking. Sometimes, she felt like she was only a pretty face to him, someone who couldn't handle an intelligent conversation, and it hurt, especially when he asked Hermione for her opinion.

Why was Hermione's opinion valued, but not Lavender's?

* * *

Ron pivoted his hips, and he slid deeper into her.

Lavender arched her back, moaning, "Ron!" She gripped his biceps, straining to get closer.

Ron's mouth was on her neck, and he bit down on it, groaning as he sped up their thrusts. The rhythm was lost as he got closer to the edge, the point of no return. His hands went to her breasts and squeezed, thrusting faster and faster and finally, he spilled his seed into her.

The name he called wasn't hers, though. "Hermione!" he screamed. And the scream had never been louder.

Lavender didn't say anything, but after they were cleaned up and Ron rolled over, going to sleep with his back to her and acting like nothing happened, Lavender allowed the tears to fall. She really didn't need any more proof that he wished she was someone else. And the fact was that he didn't even care about hiding it any longer.

There was no more use denying the truth.

* * *

Lavender was just around the corner when she heard the conversation.

"Ron, it isn't right." Harry reprimanded.

"Oi! Back off mate!"

"No, I will not back off. You're using Lavender like she doesn't have any feelings. She cares about you, and you're treating her as if she's just a warm body to help you get release. It's not fair to her."

Lavender found herself nodding. She always knew Harry was a good guy, and here he was proving it.

"It doesn't matter. I get sex, and she gets sex. It's mutually beneficial."

"Does _she_ know it's just about sex?"

"Who cares? She knows I want Hermione. If she thinks it's more than sex, then she really is a blonde in every way."

Lavender's heartbeat felt painful as she listened to the undisguised disdain in Ron's voice.

She had thought he had at least cared about her, even if he was in love with Hermione, but now she knew the truth. She didn't mean anything to him.

And the worst part was she knew she wouldn't leave him. She loved him too much and would cling until he get tired and discarded her. She'd never be the one to end it.


End file.
